Pilot
'Pilot '''is the first ever episode of ''Dalton Academy Seven Sinners in the first ever season. September 13th 2013. Based on Dalton Academy Seven Sinners: Persephone and Demeter. Plot The show starts off with the main story. Persephone is picking flowers, when her uncle, Hades, comes and kidnaps her. She is seen pulling away - but it's no help. Spencer is in his bedroom reading War Horse. Claire, Spencer's mum walks into Spencer's bedroom and tries to calm him down about his first day at school tomorrow, but the two of them end up getting in an argument about how Spencer hasn't seen his dad for 2 years and that it is his fault that they had to move from London to Essex. Spencer walks into Dalton Academy for the first time, the first thing he sees is Lucy and Flo and the rest of the cheerleaders performing a routine. He looks in his bag for his map, when he bumps into Louis. Louis is also reading War Horse, which gets them talking. Then, Louis offers to show him around, which Spencer agrees that he would like to be shown around. Next, Charlie is seen buying drugs from Liam, where they tak about the yearly club speech and how Charlie has to do it, as it is later explained that she tries her best to impress her father. While walking to assembly, Spencer explains to Louis why he moved here, and Louis (attempts) to calm him down. Spencer then gets a flashback of a while ago when Charlie, Hannah and Lucy where all on the cheerleading squad, and they are seen throwing insults backwards and forwards towards Louis. After the flashback, Spencer tells Louis about it. Louis explains that Hannah and Charlie used to be cheerleaders, and explains that Charlie is extremely greedy. Then, Spencer gets another flashback of when Louis, Charlie, Lucy, Hannah, Grant, Gabriel and Henry are fighting the sphinx, and then the sphinx says her riddle, but Henry answers falsely, so is eaten by the sphinx. Louis then asks Spencer what's wrong, but Spencer doesn't tell Louis about the flashback. While in the audience in assembly, Spencer meets Hannah and Gabriel for the first time in real time. Hannah gets off to a bad start, asking how much Louis is paying Spencer for him to hang out with him. Gabriel makes a surprised remark on how Louis has other friends apart from the sinners. Spencer then asks Hannah if she used to be a cheerleader, which she seems angry that he asks as she doesn't know he had a flashback, but Gabriel laughs. Louis then in the heat of the moment mentions how Gabriel set the house on fire by faulty cooking, and how he blamed it on his father, Matt, making his parents divorce and then being homeless for 2 months. Hannah then blames Louis for bringing up that the seven of them aren't together anymore, and Spencer asks if she means the six of them together, as that's how many of them were left after the flashback. Hannah then gets angry at Louis as she thinks he told Spencer about the sphinx attack. Louis tells Spencer to ignore them, to what Spencer says he doesn't know if he is thinking right. Matt says hi to his son, Gabriel. Gabriel looks around, making sure no one is looking, and replies while feeling embarrased. Hannah then says that Gabriel and Matt's encounter was awkward, and Gabriel agrees. Trivia *Alexandra and Logan have previously worked together in Percy Jackson. Category:Episodes Category:Season one